This invention relates to painting accessories and more particularly to an accessory that engages a paint can, holds a brush, provides a means for wiping excess paint from the bristles, and provides a paint-free carrying handle for the can and brush together.
Paint brush wiper attachments as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,721,225; 4,101,046; 4,275,818; 3,998,352; 3,948,413; 3,945,527; 3,899,107; 3,776,415; 2,803,374; 2,788,153 generally engage the rim of the paint can for stability. This is not a very stable or convenient means for carrying the opened can with a wet brush. A painter must frequently move the opened paint can and a wet brush in the process of painting a large area. It would be desirable to have an accessory that: readily attaches to an opened paint can; that holds the brush when wet with any surplus draining into the can; that provides a convenient wiping edge for wiping excess paint from the bristles and that provides a balanced lifting handle free of paint.